parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 2: The Great Escape! - Nintendo 64 - Thomas's Dream Team - Part 10.
This is the tenth part of Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Globox (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Harold as Murfy *Henry as Clark *Toad as Sam the Snake *Molly as Uglette (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette) *James as Polokus (Both vain) *Percy as Baby Globox *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) *Rosie as Tily *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Duncan as The Magician *Belle as Betilla the Fairy *Lady as Raybeauty (Both beautiful) *Toby as Tarayzan (Both wise) *Stanley as The Musician *Whiff as Joe *Duck, Oliver, and Stepney as Otti Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Paxton as Ninjaws *S.C.Ruffey as Axel *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch *Smudger as Andre *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Reflux the Knaaren Transcript *(after Emily dissapears, Thomas decides to take his helicopter power for a test run, and finally flies up in the air) *Thomas: Okay, let's see if my helicopter works. *(Thomas flies in the air, shots a catterpilar, collects five lums for his health, shots a blocked passage, and flies below. He walks slowly along, but is attacked by a pirate, and manages to use his force lightning to attack the pirate, causing him to fall in the lava. Thomas shoots a cage, which breaks three lums, before he runs back to the start. He flies up to the top, but is annoyed by more flying bugs, manages to defeat them, then frightens the thorns with his shots, and continues to fly until he reaches a green lum while picking more yellow lums) *Thomas: Hey! I can fly! *Narrator: Thomas kept on flying while collecting lots of yellow lums and green lums. He flew faster and faster, collecting more lums, until he came across a robot pirate, who suddenly attacked him. He managed to defeat the pirate by kicking him into the lava below where he sank and started to drown. Thomas managed to collect all the lums by breaking another cage and flying about. Even then, four flying bugs had angered Thomas so fast that he managed to beat them. Thomas shot the door on the floor open and dropped down until he reached a pit of the downer temple. *Thomas: Oh dear... Such a draft. *(Thomas continues to fly past lavafalls and keeps collecting lots of yellow lums until he comes to a safe area, but fights two more robot pirates, knocks them out, then hits two more cages, and collects two more orange lums. He runs back to the ledge and flies safely across the molten to collect the last yellow lum and two more orange lums until he reaches the end of a strange level. The doors mysteriously open by themselves as Thomas flies. As he slowly flies inside, Thomas notices the doors shutting themselves, but looks around. He doesn't see anything until a Spiteful Breakvan comes up behind him, and scares him with the punch of his fist, causing Thomas to fall with his freight cars down into the emptiness. An emperor's scream is heard as Thomas falls) *Thomas: I can't fly anymore! *(Thomas lands to the ground, but notices the guard behind, and gasps) *Thomas: You?! You're the guard?! Is that right? *The Spiteful Breakvan: Yes. And you, are you Thomas? The mask thief?! *Thomas: I'm not a thief, you are. I need the masks to rid the world of the robot pirates. *The Spiteful Breakvan: Well, I say, you're a thief. A thief and lair to boot. Prepare to die! *Thomas: But... he's completely crazy! *Narrator: Thomas's lightsaber leaped into his hand, but as he swung it at the Spiteful Breakvan, his blade stopped the blow. *The Spiteful Breakvan: Now, guess who you shall deal with, Thomas? *Emily's Voice: Run, Thomas, run! He's going to burn you down! *Narrator: The shining blades clashed in time and even more in fierce combat. Then, with a terrible frenzy, Thomas slashed the spiteful breakvan, driving the spiteful breakvan into the lava. He jumped onto a web, grabbed a purple lum, then swung across as he jumped onto the safe platform to run across, but fell down below, and safely flew to reach the bottom for the third mask. *(Thomas runs up to the third mask and grabs it before he dissapears in a cloud of smoke and steam) *James: Congratulations! You've found the third mask. Just one more mask and the miracle will come true. Go... quickly! *Thomas: Yeesss! *(Thomas hops into the portal and vanishes to the Tomb of Ancients) *Narrator: Somewhere in the sky... The pirates' prison ship, slaves now on board: 45,263. *Devious Diesel: Now what? *Dennis: He...he has found the third mask. *Devious Diesel: WHAT?! BUT, THAT JUST AIN'T POSSIBLE!!! If he finds that fourth one, I'll be coming for you... *(as Thomas arrives at the Tomb of Ancients, he can't see the fourth mask, but finds a cage that contains four lums, and switch that opens up to a scrapyard. Thomas runs faster and faster away from a spider in which tries to eat him after he notices it. He rushes around the yard until he collects six more yellow lums and falls down below to activate a switch to open a rising platform. He climbs back up to escape the spider until he reaches a safe place where the spider can't see him before he climbs up. He goes on the left arch, taking him to a bone arm that tries to pull in a chest as a spider stands on it, while a robot pirate appears and fails to defeat Thomas when he is pushed into the sea. Thomas shoots the bone arm into the chest and climbs across onto a web to avoid the spider and shoots a switch to activate another platform which appears. Thomas flies back down onto the floating platform, then runs back to the way he just came, but runs into the other area to find a switch while avoiding bone arms and killing a robot pirate, finds the last switch, and shoots it to rise another platform. Thomas runs back through the graveyard and shoots all of the bonearms out of the way. He climbs up another ladder, jumps on every platform attempting to sink if he waits too long, but shoots the pirahnas out of the way, then climbs up a ladder, and flies to a secret area to find a missing lum) *Narrator: There's the last missing lum hiding in one of the skull's eyes. You'll need that the three rising platforms to reach that lum. Now that hardly sounds simple, got it? When a pair of pirates appear, shoot them and the three spiders, and jump of the trampoline to get them out of the way as the platforms rise. The web is only bewitched in Rayman 3D, so use the spiders only in 3D. *(Thomas walks onto the slope and slides into the darkness below. Thomas falls too fast, and lands flat like a pancake, but pops up, feels his head, then shakes himself to snap himself out of it. He shoots at the cogs to open the gate up to let him through as he flies onto a floating platform which takes him to two more, one that sinks, and one that floats. As Thomas jumps on the third platform, it takes him to a web to climb up, and a pirate to shoot and kill by pushing him into the poisoned water. Thomas shoots a switch and runs through the door after the thunderbolts stop appearing. Suddenly, Thomas comes to an unsafe bridge and runs across it, but races over two platforms, and jumps on the last one that takes him to a spider web to climb up so that he can go onto the safety bridge wood) Footage *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr) *A Better View For Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Ringo Starr) *Old Iron (Michael Angelis) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *James Learns A Lesson (George Carlin) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr) *A Proud Day of James (Ringo Starr) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Double Trouble (Ringo Starr) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *James in a Mess (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr) *Thomas Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *Percy James and The Friutful Day (George Carlin) *A Close Shave (Ringo Starr) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Bronsan) *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Diesels *Blue Mountain Mystery *King of the Railway *Tale of the Brave *The Little Engine That Could *and more Sound Effects (sounds_light.zip) *lightsaberpulse *ltsaberbodyhit01 *ltsaberhit01 *ltsaberhit02 *ltsaberhit03 *ltsaberhit05 *ltsaberhit06 *ltsaberhit07 *ltsaberhit12 *ltsaberhit14 *ltsaberhit15 *tsaberlp01 *ltsaberhit *ltsaberoff01 *ltsaberon01 *ltsaberswing01 *ltsaberswing02 *ltsaberswing03 *ltsaberswing04 *ltsaberswing05 *ltsaberswing06 *ltsaberswing07 *ltsaberswing08 *ltsaberswingdbl01 (soundsblaster.zip) *bcfire01 *bcfire02 *concuss1 *concuss5 *pistol-1 *pistout1 *probedroidgun01 *railchargearm01 *railchargeattach *railchargeempty01 *railchargefire01 *railchargefly01 *remotefire01 *repeat-1 *reptrrico01 *sprobegun01 *trprout *trprsht1 *trprsht2 *turret-1 *wlkrsht2 (troopervoices.zip) *i00s101z *i00s102z *i00s103z *i00s105z *i00s106z *i00s107z *i00s108z *i00s110z *i00s111z *i00s112z *i00s113z *i00s114z *i00s115z *i00s116z *i00s117z *i00s118z *i00s119z *i00s120z (troopervoices2.zip) *i00s121z *i00s122z *i00s123z *i00s124z *i00s125z *i00s127z *i00s128z *i00s129z *i00s130z *i00s131z *i00s132z *i00s202z *i00s203z *i00s204z *i00s205z *i00s206z (soundsforce.zip) *forceabsorb02 *forceblind01 *forcedestruct01 *forcedestruct02 *forcedsight01 *forcedsight02 (soundsforce2.zip) *forcegrip01 *forcehealing01 *forcejump01 *forcejump02 *forcelightnin01 *forcelitning02 *forcepersuas01 *forcepersuas02 *forceprotect01 *forceprotect02 *forcepull01 *forcesee01 *forcesee02 *forcespeed01 *forcespeed02 *forcethrow01 (Internet Sounds) *Cartoon Sounds *Human Sounds *Animals *Brakes *Trains *Cars *and more (Train Sounds) *Sir Lamiel *1638 *2857 *2968 *3205 *City of Truro *Mallard *Flying Scotsman *Warrior *Nunney Castle *Defiant *5407 *5572 *Kolhapur *5619 *5775 *King George V *King Edward 1 *Princess Elizabeth *Witherslack Hall *Burton Agnes Hall *7752 *Bradley Manor *Hinton Manor *9466 *257 Squadron *City of Wells *Swanage *Clan Line *44932 *Bahamas *46441 *48773 *Union of South Africa *Blue Peter *Britannia *Duke of Gloucester *75069 *80079 Music *Hot Air Flight *Guardian of the Mask *The Four Masks *Obtaining the Mask *The Spirit of the World *Meanwhile, in the Prison Ship *Tomb of Ancients *Pyscho Spider *Pirates! Part 1 *Pirates! Part 4 *Pirate Machineary Voice Actors *Thomas - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V1) *Edward - Simon (Mario Loquendo V1) *Harold - Dave (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) *Henry - Tom (Juan Loquendo V1 -10) *Toad - L&H Peter (Jorge Loquendo V1 +10) *Molly - Elizabeth (Sonia Loquendo V1) *James - Robosoft 1 (Jorge Loquendo V1 +5) *Percy - L&H Eddie (Diego Loquendo V1 +10) *Emily - L&H Carol UK (Carmen Loquendo V1) *Rosie - L&H Julia (Esperanza Loquendo V1 +10) *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand - L&H Douglas, L&H Sidney, L&H Biff, Microsoft Sam, L&H Peter, L&H Melvin, and Microsoft Mike (Carlos Loquendo V1, Diego Loquendo V1 +10, Javier Loquendo V1, Roberto Loquendo V1, Jorge Loquendo V1 +10, Juan Loquendo V1, and Luca Loquendo V1) *Tillie - L&H Wanda (Carmen Loquendo V1 +10) *Duncan - L&H Biff (Julio Speakonia) *Belle - Susan (Francisca Loquendo V1) *Lady - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1 +5) *Toby - L&H Melvin (Diego Loquendo V1 +10) *Stanley - L&H Sidney (Carlos Loquendo V1 +10) *Whiff - L&H Peter (Juan Loquendo V1 +10) *Duck, Oliver, and Stepney - Robosoft 2, Robosoft 3, and L&H Melvin (Luca Loquendo V1, Stefano Speakonia, and Diego Loquendo V1 +5) *Devious Diesel - Microsoft Sam (Carlos Loquendo V2 -10) *Dennis - L&H Peter (Juan Loquendo V1 +10) *Paxton - L&H Amos (AT&T Alberto) *S.C.Ruffey - L&H Alex (Jorge Loquendo V1 -5) *The Spiteful Breakvan - L&H Douglas (Jorge Loquendo V1 -10) *Smudger - AT&T Mike (Roberto Loquendo V1 +10) *Diesel 10 - AT&T Charles (Carlos Loquendo V1 -10) *Cerberus - AT&T Rich (Jorge Loquendo V1 +10) *Narrator - L&H Peter UK (Carlos Loquendo V1 -10) Category:UbiSoftFan94